Rescue Dashes
The Rescue Dashes are the second generation Core Unit successors of the Core Vehicles. Like their predecessors, the vehicles were designed to be control units for the Rescue Vehicles, but it is not shown in detail if they have A.I. on a level similar to the Core Vehicles. Some of their features include a magnetic safety harness system that keeps their drivers safe while in high speed acceleration and can generate the Safety Shield, a powerful energy shield strong enough to be used to knock over giant Jakaen. After the use of the Great Wyvern GX's Great Hurricane Final Rescue, Rescue Dashes 1 through 5 are launched from the dragon mecha's chest to perform the List of Rescue Dashes 'Rescue Dash-1' *Length: 4.3m *Weight: 1.5t *Top Speed: 650 km/h http://www.tv-aichi.co.jp/rescue-fire/machines/rescue_dash1.html Rescue Dash-1 is a red modified Nissan 370Z police car and the personal vehicle of Fire-1. It is primarily used as the Core Vehicle for Fire Dragon and later, Rescue King. It is also used to execute the and where the Rescue Dash-1 is shot out of Fire Dragon in a fireball to destroy a target after a Final Rescue is used to freeze it. A variant of the Dragon Attack is the where Rescue Dash-1 is fired from Great Wyvern and enveloped in an electrically charged ball of energy. Q-Suke can also pilot Rescue Dash-1 while Fire-1 handles an emergency. 'Rescue Dash-2' *Length: 6m *Weight: 4t *Top Speed: 201km/h http://www.tv-aichi.co.jp/rescue-fire/machines/rescue_dash2.html Rescue Dash-2 is a red and white Nissan Elgrand Paramedic ambulance and the personal vehicle of Fire-2. It is the Core Vehicle of Dozer Dragon and like its predecessor Core Aider, the vehicle is used to transport victims to the hospital. After executing Dozer Dragon's Bind Crush Final Rescue, Rescue Dash-2 is launched for a Dragon Attack to destroy the target. 'Rescue Dash-3' *Length: 3.9m *Weight: 1.2t *Top Speed: 250km/h http://www.tv-aichi.co.jp/rescue-fire/machines/rescue_dash3.html Rescue Dash-3 is a silver and green modified Nissan Cube and the personal vehicle of Fire-3. It first acted as the substitute Core Vehicle for Core Striker in using Rescue Striker during the development of the second generation Rescue Vehicles. Once Turbo Dragon was built, the vehicle became its Core Unit. After Turbo Dragon executes its Blast Hurricane Final Rescue, Rescue Dash-3 is launched for a Dragon Attack to destroy the target. 'Rescue Dash-4' *Length: 4.7m *Weight: 1.7t *Top Speed: 400km/hhttp://www.tv-aichi.co.jp/rescue-fire/machines/rescue_dash4.html Rescue Dash-4 is a black Nissan Skyline Coupe and the personal vehicle of Fire-4. It serves as the Core Vehicle of Jet Falcon. After using the Aurora Break Final Rescue, the vehicle is launched for the , where it rides the jet stream trail of the Aurora Break towards the target or after Super Jet Falcon's Super Aurora Break Final Rescue, the Super Falcon Attack, a stronger version of the Falcon Attack that propels Dash-4 towards the target like a cannonball. It can also perform the Double Falcon Attack with Dash-5, where both Dash-4 and Dash-5 vehicles ram the target. 'Rescue Dash-5' *Length: 4.6m *Weight: 2t *Top Speed: 250km/hhttp://www.tv-aichi.co.jp/rescue-fire/machines/rescue_dash5.html Rescue Dash-5 is a blue Nissan X-Trail SUV and the personal vehicle of Fire-5. It serves of the Core Vehicle of Heli Falcon. After using the Heli Falcon's Freezing Corridor Final Rescue, the Dash-5 is launched for a Falcon Attack, riding the icy vortex up towards the target and then ramming through it. It can also perform the Double Falcon Attack with Dash-4, where both Dash-5 and Dash-4 vehicles ram the target. 'Rescue Dash-6' *Length: 4.8m *Weight: 1.8t *Top Speed: 280km/hhttp://www.tv-aichi.co.jp/rescue-fire/machines/rescue_dash6.html Rescue Dash-6 is a gold Nissan Murano SUV and the personal vehicle of Riku Taiga. While it never is used as a Core Unit for a Rescue Vehicle, it is equipped with a Safety Shield used for blocking attacks or offensively for ramming enemies. References Category:Rescue Vehicles